Highlander
by Bookworm199722
Summary: just a little idea let me know if you like it. Review and tell me who you'd like to see.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello." Duncan Macleod answered into the phone.

"Yes is this Duncan?" A gruff voice answered over the phone.

"Yes who is this?" Methos watched as Duncan slowly started to frown until he wore scowl. "I'll be right there." Hanging up the phone Duncan put on his coat with his Kanata heading for the door.

"Macleod you going to tell me what the hell's going on." Methos asked as he drank the last of his coffee.

"I'll tell everyone tomorrow. Just tell them that the party today is cancelled." Duncan replied before shutting the lift. Parking his car Duncan walked up to the doors preparing himself for the hell he knew was to befall him. Walking to the front desk he waited for the receptionist.

"Yes how may I help you?' The receptionist greeted as she continued to type on her computer.

"I am here for my son Kenny." Duncan replied.

"Just following the yelling and you'll find him. You need to get your brat under control his unruly and rude." The receptionist stated as he walked down the hall toward the yelling and cursing.

Duncan ducked to avoid being to hit in the head by a cup. "Sit down now Kenneth." He yelled startling the immortal child. 'Where's the officer?' Duncan asked looking over at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It's about time you got here lets go." Kenny said as he tried to brush past Duncan.

"No first you're going to clean up this mess than we're going to sit down with the officers so they can fill me on what happened. You and me are going to discuss what's going to happen and where you're going to stay.' Leaving the room and coming back with the officer that had brought Kenny in. 'I am sorry for the actions of my son. What did my son do to be arrested?' Duncan asked as he glared at Kenny who glared right back as he picked the chair he through earlier.

"He decided to fight another child at the mail and caused some pretty serve injuries. The family isn't pressing charges, but they do insist that they meet you." The officer responded.

"When can we meet them?" Duncan asked giving Kenny a pointed look.

"Right now if you care to do so right." The officer replied opening the door revealing a tall man wearing a dark blue suit. He glared daggers at Kenny as he entered the room. Turning his glare toward Duncan he offered his hand to him.

"You need to keep your child under control." He replied pulling out a slip of paper handing to Duncan he walked out shaking hands with the officer.

Grabbing Kenny by the arm Duncan stuffed the paper in his pocket and walked out he building only tightening his grip on his arm as he struggled to have him let go.

"Get in now." Duncan ordered as he opened the door to his car. Seeing the look on his face he decided to remain quiet and do as he was told for once. The ride back to the loft was quite with Kenny experiencing a feeling he'd long forgotten and Duncan coming to a decision of what he was to do with Kenny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kenny

Glaring out the window of the car Kenny tried to ignore the feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he thought about how mad Duncan seemed.

"Alright MacLeod you've made your point you can drop me off here." Kenny said in a sneer trying to get a rise out of the highlander before he left. Frowning when Duncan didn't start to pull over Kenny started to open the door to jump.

"Kenneth you do that and I will make you regret it when you wake up shut up sit down and do nothing else until we get back to the loft." Duncan said without taking his eyes off the road. Hearing the steel in his voice and how white Duncan knuckles were on the steering wheel Kenny decided to wait before he did anything else.

Seeing the loft coming into view Kenny grabbed the handle of the car ready to run the moment Duncan put the car into park. Feeling the car coming to a stop Kenny opened the door to bolt. He didn't notice the person in front of him or the look Duncan was giving as he plowed right into Riche. Falling down Kenny glared at Richie before turning pale as a furious Duncan approached backing up into Richie, Kenny gave Duncan his best glare as he prepared to have his head taken. Being turned around Kenny closed his eyes as he waited for Duncan shock overcame Kenny as he felt five swats applied to his bottom being turned back toward to Duncan. Kenny red in the face, to shock to say anything for once stood facing an angry Duncan.

"Kenneth you are on thin ice, you are going to go up and sit in the guess room. YOU will do nothing else except sit on the bed until I come to talk to you do anything else and you will regret it do I make myself clear". Duncan firmly told Kenny using his height to intimidate Kenny a bit who looked away from Duncan. Taking a firm hold of Kenny chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes Duncan gave Kenny a little push toward the elevator.

Kenny muttered curses that would have made sailors blush. Glaring out the retreating back of Kenny Duncan counted backwards from ten in three different languages when he was sure he wouldn't strangle the brat he and Richie went to the loft to have some tea. Hearing noise coming from the room Kenny was in Duncan walked into the room barely avoiding being hit with a flying lamp.

Glaring at Kenny Duncan walked over to Kenny taking out of his hands a clock that he was about to throw. Grabbing him by his arm Duncan and forcing Kenny in the corner of the room. Yanking his arm out of Duncan grasp Kenny turns ready to yell at Duncan falling silent seeing the look on his face fell silent.

"Kenneth I will say this once and only once I may not take your head I couldn't care less about head." Duncan told Kenny in a deadly calm voice. "You will stand in this corner until I say otherwise.

"The hell I will McLeod." Kenny yelled as he tried to past Duncan. "More McLeod and the names Kenny." Kenny sneered at Duncan as he tried to fight past him.

Duncan held on to Kenny as he tried to fight him tears showing on his face as he tried to fight off the feeling of loneliness and fear. Seeing the tears Duncan brought Kenny closer as he gave him a hug. Feeling him still for a second Duncan was unprepared for uncontrollable fighting and shaking of Kenny.

"Kenny calm down its ok you don't always have to live in fear". Duncan told Kenny as gentle as possible keeping Kenny from hurting him or his self it seemed to take forever to Duncan, but Kenny final stopped fighting looking down Duncan noticed that Kenny had fallen asleep in his arms a look of both sadness relief and bitterness all expressed through his expression. Putting Kenny to bed Duncan looked back at the immortal forever trapped as child before he shut the door a look of determination on his face as he read the letter the man had given him a slight shiver ran down his spine as he read the note.


End file.
